


Only I Can Touch You

by animealyssa



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, just pure porn, listen this man likes to fuck, we all know this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: Javier doesn't like when people touch what's not his - even if its for work.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	Only I Can Touch You

**Author's Note:**

> i'm his whore and thats really all i gotta say about it

Javier Peña didn’t like to share his girl. He didn’t like other men looking at you, thinking of you, nothing. He was protective, understandably so given his job. But when you had to go out on the field he was even worse. He was your shadow, he didn’t take his eyes off you. Which was terrible, considering you and him were tracking down people related to the biggest narco in Columbia and he needed to be focused on the job. You tried to get the ambassador to not assign you to someone else but she wouldn’t budge because _he_ was on the other end insisting that the two of you stay together, along with Murphy. 

So when you proposed flirting with someone who had a potential link to Escobar at a bar in order to bring them in for questioning, Javier lost his god damn mind. The ambassador had Murphy drag him out of her office because he started to cause a scene. They came back in five minute later, Javi still fuming, but agreed to the plan. The two of you left and headed back to your apartment, where you discovered that he was still in the same mindset as earlier. 

“I am going to be right behind you the entire fucking time and if that asshole lays a finger on you I am going to kill him on sight.” Javier said as you changed.

“You kill him we’re all fucked so you better not.” you said to him, turning around half naked. You saw him swallow as his eyes roamed your body. You rolled your eyes at him, walking away. “Fat chance, asshole! Not with how you’ve been acting!” you called to him from your closet.

“Listen, I’m just worried about you—” you cut him off he put his hand on your shoulder, spinning you around to face him. 

“Don’t be. I can handle myself.” you said to him, sliding your gun into your thigh holster and then sliding into a dress. “We both know that.” you said to him, walking away to sit down on the edge of your bed and step into your shoes. Once more he caught up to you, arm going around your stomach and face coming to meet your neck.

“I don’t want anyone touching you. If he touches you…” he growled, breath hot on your neck. You sucked in a breath at his proximity - in any other instance you’d be trying to tear his clothes off his body so you could fuck the shit out of him. But right about now you wanted to strangle him. 

“It’s part of the job tonight. And you can deal with it. All in, right?” you said to him, turning on your heel as you stood up to challenge him. 

He didn’t say anything more to you the whole night. Even Murphy noticed because all you saw out of the corner of your eye from where they were in the club was Murphy mumbling to Javier the entire time. You tried to pay no mind to it, and lost yourself in the dancing with the target. You picked out a shorter more revealing dress for tonight and it worked, the dude was all over you and fell for every single play of the game. 

You worked the slimeball out into the back alley, made him think he was going to get blown, his hands groping you and your breasts the entire time. And then Javier and Murphy came out and arrested him with the help of Corillo. But not before Javier beat the shit out of him, of course, for touching you the entire night. You dragged Javier away from the target and coaxed him back into his truck to take you back home. 

At first, he said nothing. Which was _truly_ dangerous because Javier never shut the hell up. You kicked off your shoes as he lit a cigarette, sitting down on your couch slowly. You looked at him, observed him. He was still angry. A beer would help. You grabbed two bottles of beer, one for you and one for him. Popping them open with the bottle opener as you walked over to him, placing them down on the table in front of him and taking a seat on the couch beside him. 

“I was ready to kill him.” Javier said to you, picking up the beer bottle and taking a nice long swig. 

“I know you were. But you didn’t, and we got him.” you replied back to him, resting your hand on his knee. 

“The way he touched you…” Javier said, trailing off to put out his cigarette and put his beer bottle down before turning to face you on the couch. “No one gets to do that to you except _me._ ” he continued bringing you onto his lap and making the two of you nose-to-nose. His hand snaked up your thigh to take your gun out of its hidden holster and put it on the table. “I’m the only one who touches you. Who makes you _scream._ ” he kept going as his lips diverted from yours and went down your throat instead, a low moan falling out of your mouth. 

“Only you…” you breathed out as his lips travelled further into the deep v-neck of the dress, falling in between your tits. “You make me feel so good, Javi.” you said to him. He hummed as his lips made their way back up your body. 

“Better than that asshole ever could.” he mumbled along your throat. You let out a small giggle before his lips finally met yours. You moaned softly as his hand on your thigh went higher and higher until it reached your ass as your lips danced with each others. Javier picked you up and you swung your legs around his waist, making his way to your bedroom still without his lips leaving yours. 

Javier was a passionate lover and he was showing it to you tonight as he collapsed with you onto your bed. Your dress was pulled up and off your body quickly and you began working at the buttons on Javier’s shirt. He pushed you down and continued it himself, staring you down. His eyes roamed your body as he did so, re-taking in every curve and crevice of your body. He looked like a man on a mission, eyes full of lust and hunger; he was hungry for _you._ His gaze was burning into you even as he brought his lips down to your body, kissing down your breasts as he unclipped your bra.

A shameless moan left your mouth as both his hands and his mouth took your breasts into them. You’d like to say that Javier was a boobs man, but he was also an ass man, a lips man… he was just completely enthralled by you all together that you couldn’t pinpoint what part of your body he really loved the most. Right now it was your tits as his tongue flicked over your nipple while he sucked on it, his other hand rubbing his thumb over the nipple on the other side. You felt your cunt dripping in between your legs already but you knew damn well that Javier was one to do things the way he wanted.

Letting out a satisfied hum feeling you starting to clench your thighs together to relieve pressure, he took his mouth off your nipple and continued to kiss downward. He kissed your stomach, abdomen, and paused when he got to your thighs. He said nothing to you as he looked to you with the same hungry look as before, sliding your underwear down your body. You kicked them off as he smirked at you, spreading your legs apart with his hands and going back to kissing down your body. 

He started back up at your abdomen, his hands rubbing up your thighs as he placed himself between your legs. Achingly slowly he pivoted to the right, kissing the inside of your right thigh and nipping at your skin, a cry emitting from your throat. Then he went to your left thigh and did the same thing, but slowly instead worked his way back up to your heat, kissing everywhere _but_ where you needed him the most. Good _god_ you just needed him to go a little further down south, he was so close you could feel his god damn breath on your - 

“ _Fuck…”_ you finally moaned when you felt his mouth capture your heat in his lips. If there was one thing that your man was good at, it was eating you out. He knew which parts of your cunt got you going the most, which parts got you to scream. At first you didn’t take Javier for the type of guy to eat pussy, but he shocked you on the first night you got together and went to town on you, having you screaming and coming within five minutes. 

Tonight was no exception. He was focusing his attention on your bud, facial hair scratching against your skin as he sucked on you, tongue lapping up the slick that you had seeped out from before. Your hips start to thrust up to meet his face, only encouraging him to lick you faster, to suck you faster, to bring you over faster. He groaned into your cunt as he started to signal that he was growing impatient, his erection prominent. You hand went to the back of his head, holding him in place so he wouldn’t fucking dare leave your cunt without making you come first. 

“Fuck Javi - _oh god -_ don’t stop… almost - shit…” you stuttered out as his tongue sunk into you further. His name spilled off your tongue as out of nowhere you came, thighs clenching around his head as his tongue continued to lap your juices up, back arching against the bed. You were near crying, ecstasy taking over your body as you trembled around him. It was his turn to moan again as he took himself off your cunt, licking his lips as he sat up to fumble with his own jeans. He pulled them off quickly, keeping himself positioned in between your legs as he put his arms around your neck to bring his lips to yours once more. 

You felt his cock on the inside of your thigh. His hard, long, thick cock. You moaned again as he took his lips off yours, smirking down at you devilishly. Oh god, what was he playing at? You knew that look. That was the classic Javier look of ‘not just yet’. He thrust so he was teasing your folds, making the both of you moan. Surely, he wouldn’t last long teasing you before he slammed into you, right? He was so frustrated that he just wanted to fuck the lights out of you, you could tell. He was still trying to be gentle with your body, eyeing it up and re-claiming it as his after the mission earlier. 

You were sick of him being gentle. You needed him to be rough, like he always was. No more of this gentle bullshit. You yanked his lips back down to meet yours and bucked your hips up to meet his, causing him to let out a moan. It worked - because he was shoving you back down flat on the bed within seconds and then shoving his cock in you. You let out a cry as he moaned into your neck, setting his pace. 

“You’re so fucking filthy, you know that? Always like it - _fuck -_ rough.” he said as he pounded into your cunt. You moaned again as he absolutely destroyed you, heat forming inside of you as sweat started to pour off of your body and onto the sheets below. The room reeked of sex as the sounds of it were heard through the room. Javier grunted and groaned into your neck as he set a brutal pace that had you screaming his name. 

He liked it rough almost as much as you did. It meant that that he thrust faster, moaned louder, and worked quick to get you off so he could get himself off after you. One of his hands went down to vice grip your ass as his lips sunk into your neck, marking you up for everyone to know you were his. 

“Y-you like it too - fuck Javi don’t _stop._ ” you moaned out as your high threatened to overcome you much, much too soon. All he did was growl back as his pace increased even more, the only sounds in the room being the sound of his balls slapping against you and the moans coming out of your mouth. 

“I want you to come for me. Come for me like you’d never be able to come for that asshole, right on my _fucking_ cock.” Javier groaned into your ear, panting as he did so and moaning at the end. That was all it took before you saw stars, cunt clenching down on his cock and coming. Your body went numb and all you knew was that you felt _great._ You trembled underneath him as you said his name like a prayer over and over and over again until eventually you lost the function to speak at all and just moaned. 

He came shortly after, letting out a loud moan as he did, continuing to plow into you like it was nobody’s business. You were finally coming down from yours when he collapsed on top of you, bringing his head down to yours and kissing you passionately. You lightly moaned into the kiss as he did, his muscles tense around you as his cock emptied itself inside of you. After a few moments he slid out of you, collapsing fully on the bed beside you. You laid in silence, trying to catch your breath as Javi reached over and lit a cigarette. 

“If you’re going to fuck me like that every time someone touches me, I might do it more often.” you joked. 

“Over my dead fucking body you will.” he said, taking his cigarette out of his mouth to kiss you once more. You giggled into his embrace as your man riled himself up yet again. He drove you crazy, and he was protective, but you adored him anyway. 


End file.
